Lightenings Shadow
by Full-Blooded-Demon
Summary: As Harry returns to the Dursley's after sixth year,he finds himself thinking of his professors death.But he learns of Dumbledores Manipulations,and pay back is in order.Dumbledore didn't die that night on the tower, Magonagal DidRated MA Multishp first
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry returns home to the Dursley's after the end of his sixth year. During that time he goes through a change and makes plans to make Dumbledore pay for is manipulations.

Prologue 

Somewhere, during the night, the sky had clouded over with thunderheads. Rolling over the blackened sky, the moon struggled to shine through, but was over powered. As the thunderheads thickened, a clearing of a forest was luminated by the moonlight. With the wind still blowing the forest tops at a dangerous rate, a figure in a pure black cloak walked into the clearing and stopped in front of a stone that had a marking of an ancient symbol. As the wind bellowed his cloak around his body, four more figures appeared from the darkness of the forest, also stopping in front of stones with a different ancient looking symbol. Looking around, the first figure slowly removed his hood, revealing himself to be a young male, around the age of 25. His hair was fire red, and he held himself with pride, but his eyes had the passion of a burning fire behind them.

"My friends, remove you hoods," he spoke clearly.

Starting at his left, the figure removed their hood, revealing yet another male, but different. This male was much taller, and more built then the first, he had earth brown hair, and solid green and black eyes. He looked like he was welcome in his environment. Next was figure the firsts right. Removing their hood, the figure revealed herself as a female. As her hood fell from her face, angelic blue hair fell and framed her face. She had soft figures, with ice blue eyes. Her cheek bones where somewhat soft, and she had pointy ears. Moving along to her right, the next figure vanquished their hood, allowing flowing ice blue hair to whip around her face, covering her pointed ears. She looked identical to the other female, except that she had angelic blue eyes. The final figure removed their hood revealing pure white hair, with pink and red eyes. She had a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face.

Looking around the circle, the first man held his hand towards the stone that he stood in front of, and it was engulfed in flames before the symbol turned bright red. The others quickly followed suit, as their symbols turned green, angelic blue, light blue, and white.

"It has been two years since we last met here, and discovered are recent two. But now it has come to my attention that the ancient prophecy made by our great ancestors has come into play," said the red haired man.

"Since when? And how? This makes no sense Sitor," stated the girl with angelic blue hair.

"I know it doesn't, but we must find this person. He needs to be trained, and learned how he has been fucked with," Sitor explained.

"How are we going to find him?" the girl with the white hair asked.

"We are not, it is their job to find him since they are the newest ones," Sitor explained his answer as he pointed to the two identical looking girls.

"We are honoured," the girl with the ice blue hair said.

"I dismiss this council, now make haste you two, and may your goddesses be with you."

"And may your gods watch over you."

With a flash of lightening, the five figures vanished into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter One.

Rain, thunder, and lightening. The storm was matching the depressed state of a young boy, well, not really a boy, but a young man. He just sat there looking out the front window of Number 4 Privet Drive, watching the rain come down. As the dull, dead once, green eyes stared out into nothing, a whale walking on two legs came into the room looking for something, or someone. Looking towards the walking whale, Harry turned back towards the window going into a memory flashback.

-------------_**Flashback to Tower**_-------------

"Please," Dumbledore begged.

"I have had enough of this waiting," Draco exclaimed as he stepped in front of Dumbledore and raised his wand to eye level, "Good bye headmaster, _AVADA KADAVERA!_"

As if everything went into slow motion, Harry watched in horror as the sickening, slimy looking curse erupted from the tip of Draco's wand, and travelled its way towards Dumbledore.

"NO!!"

Out of nowhere, McGonagall dove into the path of the curse, and was blown off the tower, landing with a stomach retching thud.

---------------_**END Flashback**_--------------

Not tears fell from Harry's soulless eyes that day, or now. Just sorrow was shown as his face down, looking lifeless. Getting up from where he was sitting to go to his room, he stopped as his over size uncle stepped in front of him.

"Boy, what is wrong with you? You do nothing, and look dead."

"What is it a concern to you Uncle, I for one would have thought that you would be happy to see me like this," Harry replied.

"It's not that I am not happy, it's just the fact that you do nothing around the house, and nothing gets done," his uncle replied.

"Ok then, what do you want me to do?" Harry asked not in the mode to argue anymore.

"Well you could help Dudley clean the basement out so he can have his new friends over," Vernon stated.

"Is that it? Clean out the basement?"" Harry asked.

"No, move the couch down from the garage along with the mini bar down there," Vernon replied.

"That's everything?"

"Yup"

"Ok"

Upon returning to his room, Harry was about to change so he could work properly, until he noticed that there were two letter sitting on his desk. Picking up the first one, he noticed that it was from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We here at Gringotts give are condolences to you for hearing about your loses. We ask you to come to Gringotts as fast as you can, we have found a few serious problems dealing with your accounts here with us. Please just say that you have an appointment with the Director, or Head Goblin, see you soon,_

_Griphook._

After reading the letter, Harry put it down saying to himself that he would be getting to Gringotts within an hour or so. Expecting the next letter to be from Dumbledore telling him that he must stay in the house, he was surprised to see that it was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that I wasn't suppose to write you, but fuck that. I need to tell you something that may shock you, cause it shocked me. Dumbledore is using you as a weapon, I over heard a Order meeting and it came to me as a sickening shock, cause I have been used as well. It seems that Dumbledore has been lying to you for a long time. I mean since the beginning, like how coincidently met the Weasleys first year on the platform, or how Hagrid was the one to tell you about the Wizarding world, and about the houses of Hogwarts. I am sorry to say that I was a part of everything as well, cause I was drugged with a potion once a month so I was under Ron control. I was forced to your every day's events to Dumbledore. The only reason that I know is because I saw Dumbledore in my kitchen the other morning talking to my parents while mixing something in their drinks while telling them to give me a drink once a month with a potion in it. I am truly sorry, but I can do that in person, there is more. Dumbledore has been controlling you mail for five years, so he gets everything except this, cause Hedwig is smart. So he knows what your banking funds are, and has been using his position in the wizarding world to get money from you and using it to give some to the Dursley's, the Weasley's, and for the order. And one more thing, Dumbledore has two marriage contracts for you and me. The one for you is to Ginny, and the one for me is to Ron, Dumbledore only did this cause he thinks that you are not going to survive the war and die, meaning the Weasley's get you money. Again I am Sorry._

Hermione 

Taking the letter and re-reading it over again to make sure that he had read it right. Putting it aside, Harry stood on the stop as his anger growing with in him. It grew to a point were with out warning, there was a clash of lightening and the spot were he was staring, was charred black. Shaking his head Harry turned and left his room, and headed back down stairs. Walking into the kitchen, he found what he was looking for, and pulled the chair out opposite of him and sat down, and waiting for him to look over the paper.

"Yes boy?" his uncle said without even looking at him.

"I just have one question," Harry stated.

"And that is what?"

"How much is Dumbledore paying you every summer?"

Putting the paper down slowly, Vernon looked at Harry straight in the eye, to see if he was being serious about this. Folding the paper and putting it in the middle of the table, and sat back before he answered.

"So, he finally told you that we know your wealthy," Vernon said.

"Told? No, more like found out with out him knowing. Now how much is he paying you?" Harry asked as he explained.

"A sum of 2000 pounds a summer," Vernon said with a smirk.

"2000 Pounds! Holy shit, he is so getting a fucking ear full when I see him next," Harry said to himself, looking towards his Uncle he thought about something, "I have a proposition for you."

"And what is that?" Vernon asked.

"If you treat me with respect, as a normal person, and allow me to leave the house when I need to, oh, and get Dudley to help me with the basement, I well pay you an extra sum of 3000 pounds," Harry explained.

"Is that so," Vernon stated and started to think about something. Finally he looked at Harry, "how about you pay 6000 pounds and we call it a deal?"

"5000, and you never have to see me after this summer ever again," Harry countered.

"Deal," Vernon stood and shook on it with Harry.

"Now that is done with, I will be going out for a few hours, and I well be back with half of your money, and the other half we be given to you at the end of the summer, or when I leave," Harry stated.

"Ok" said a happy Uncle.

Walking up to his room, Harry grabbed a hoodie that was huge on him, and pulled it over his head. Looking to his broken mirror, Harry saw that the sleeves were ripped at the shoulders, so with a little strength, Harry ripped the rest of the material off. Liking the looking, he proceeded to rip the lower half of his jeans off, making them stop just below his knees. Walking back downstairs Harry walked out of the house to notice that it had stopped raining. Knowing that there was an Order member guarding him, Harry decided that he was going to find out who it was.

As he headed towards the park, Harry strained his eyes to listen for any sound of someone following him. He thought for a second, and then took off into a run.

'If I try to make them fall or something, I can find out who it is' he thought. So he ran straight to the park and around the park. Thinking about how he could figure it out, he saw a collection of trees to his left, and it hit him. 'Those roots should help' Heading towards the trees, Harry started to zig, and zag a bit, and jump a bit. Going through the trees, he heard what he was waiting for.

"Uhf, damn that hurt," a voice whispered.

With out waiting another second, Harry spun around and dove for the person on the ground, being able to see their foot. Landing on the person, Harry ripped the invisibility cloak off, and pinned the person to the ground by placing one hand on their chest, and whipped out his wand and levelled it between their eyes. Looking down at the person under him, he realized that from the hot pink bubble gum hair, he was straddling the very beautiful Tonks.

"Tonks?"

"Wotcher Harry," she replied.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Guarding you, and watching you. You run fast you know that," Tonks explained and pointed out.

"Oh, well then," Harry trailed off, moving his fingers a little.

"Umm, Harry?" Tonks said getting his attention.

"Yes Tonks," Harry acknowledged her, while leaning a bit, and applying a little more pressure on his hand.

"As much as … mmm … I love what … ooo …what you're doing with your … mmm …hand, could you kindly stop," Tonks said while her faced flushed.

With curiosity, Harry had looked down, and realized that he was messaging Tonks' left breast, with the hand that was pinning her down.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said as he got off of her.

"That's ok. Where did you learn to do that?" she asked.

"I didn't know that I could do that," Harry honestly answered.

"Well then, other then that, where are you going?" she asked.

"I am going to Diagon Alley, so I can go to Gringotts," Harry explained.

"Diagon Alley, but Dumbledore has told use not to permit you to leave the neighbourhood," Tonks explained looking confused.

"Well, you are not going to believe what I have to tell you," Harry stated.

After explaining everything that has happened to him at the Dursley's,, and what he had just found out in Hermione's letter, Harry got the reaction he was hoping for from Tonks.

"What the Hell? I can't believe he did that. When the rest of the Order hears about this, they are going to flip," Tonks trailed on.

"No," Harry stated sternly, "don't tell the Order because then Dumbledore well try to manipulate everyone even more," Harry explained to a bewildered Tonks.

"Ok, that does make sense, and that does explain why Ron, and Ginny are in the Order," Tonks thought out loud.

"WHAT!" Harry was beyond pissed now.

"Oh shit, I wasn't suppose to say anything about that," Tonks said as she put her hand to her mouth, "Not that I didn't want to tell you, cause Remus and I were pissed."

"Don't worry about that right now, because at this moment, we are going to Diagon Alley," Harry said as he grabbed Tonks by he arm and walked with her to a corner were she Apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. Chapter 2

For everyone waiting for an update here it is and sorry that it took so long, I had accidentally lost all the chapters I had w

For everyone waiting for an update here it is and sorry that it took so long, I had accidentally lost all the chapters I had written and I was caught up in my work. So here it is, the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my plot line.

Chapter 2.

Not caring that he was out in the open, or in Diagon Alley for that matter, all he wanted was to find out what was going on with his money. Swiftly making his way through the crowded street, trying to ignore all the whispers about him from the on lookers, Harry made his way into the wizarding bank determined to get answers. Walking up to the front desk, Harry looked the goblin directly in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" the goblin asked looking away from Harry.

"Yes you can. I wish to speak to your Director," Harry stated.

"I am sorry, the Director is too busy to meet with the likes of you," the goblin replied.

"I don't think you understand, I wasn't asking, I was demanding. And if you looked up you would notice that you are in the presence of an auror and a highly respected wizard," Harry explained.

"And I don't think that you understood my first reply, the Director is too busy to see you, the goblin looked up, "and just because you are in the company of a pitiful auror, you sir are not permitted to see the Director."

Needless to say, the goblin did not realize his mistake, cause Harry's flashed yellow and the rim of his iris was glowing. You could see in Harry's eyes that he was beyond pissed; he was not going to let some goblin disrespect one of his friends. Gripping the sides of the goblin's podium, he lifted it off the ground and threw it across the bank entrance. Following that action, Harry then kicked the goblin's stole out from underneath him, and catching the goblin before he hit the ground.

"Listen you midget, next time you disrespect a wizard or his friend, think twice about who it is, cause I well not stand for it," Harry gritted through his clinched teeth.

At this point Harry's magical aura was visible to everyone standing in the bank. He had a blood red glow about him, with lightening crackling around him. And if you were outside in the alley you would be confused, cause since it was a clear and sunny day, no one would expect thunder clouds to come out of no where, and lightening clashing down on the alley.

"Now, you well apologies to my friend here, and then go and inform your director that Harry Potter would like a word with him," Harry voiced with malice.

While all this was happening, Tonks was shocked at the sight before her. She had been ready to scream at the goblin, right before she felt a massive magic build up come out of nowhere. Then Harry snapped and she new from the power, and aura that she had better do something about this, before Harry did something he was going to regret. As soon as Harry dropped the goblin and watched as he scurried off, after muttering an apology she took her chance.

"Harry that was so dramatic," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "but you need to calm down before you do anything else rash."

Tonks gasped at his eyes when he turned to look at her. They looked as if they went from depressed, to vengeance. As Harry looked into her eyes, he started to calm down, and his aura dissipated, and the unknown storm stopped outside.

"Mr. Potter, please come this way if you well," a goblin stated.

Following the goblin, Harry and Tonks were lead into a back room were a goblin was sitting at a desk with a few papers and folders.

"Director, Mr. Potter," the goblin said and bowed low.

"Ah good. That will be all," the Director stated as the goblin left the room. "Now Mr. Potter, I am sorry about earlier, the goblin didn't know who you were."

"And I am sorry about what happened. I guess I just lost control, and please call me Harry," he replied.

"Well, since there are no reason for formalities, you may call me Ragnok. Now I am glad you came cause I for one am concerned about your decisions about were your money is going," Ragnok explained.

"In all due respect Ragnok, the only vault that I have access to is my trust found, and I know not of the others," Harry stated.

"Surely you know, since we send out monthly transactions of your accounts here," Ragnok replied.

"I have received nothing of the sort," Harry replied.

"What about your magical guardian? Did he not tell you?" asked Ragnok.

"With all respect, my guardian dies last year, Sirius Black," Harry said.

"But he wasn't your guardian, it says that Dumbledore is," Ragnok stated reading off a paper.

The next thing that happened was unexpected. Harry's eyes flashed yellow and lightening started to crack over his body, and his aura became visible again.

"Harry, calm down please. Don't do anything in here," Tonks said while she turned to face him.

"Ragnok, you said that there were other matters to be taken care of?" Harry said in a voice that would shake anyone.

"Well yes, there is the fact that Mr. Black named you his soul heir, but you never signed the papers."

"Soul heir, I think that I well sign this paper," Harry stated as he walked over to the desk, while his aura calmed again and he picked up a quill, "do I really have to use a blood quill?"

"How do you know that this is a blood quill?" Ragnok asked.

"Courtesy of Umbitch at the Ministry," Harry answered as he showed Ragnok his left hand, as he signed the paper, "now what?"

"Well, since you are the last Heir to the Potter line, I am going to provoke the age old law that states that you become and take over as Head of the age of 16," Ragnok explained, "do you except?"

"Yes, and that would mean that I am the Head of the Black family right?" Harry asked.

"Yes you would, and you would be able to do magic outside of school," the goblin stated.

"I'll do it," Harry replied.

As Harry did so, Ragnok snapped his fingers and a box with delicate designs carved into it appeared. Turning the box towards Harry, Ragnok opened it revealing twp rings. The ring on the left was made of white gold that had a dragon wrapping around a black crystal, and the dragon's eyes where made of a dark green stone. The ring beside it was made of pure gold and had ancient writing around the band. This ring had a beautiful phoenix wrapped around a blood red ruby; the bird's eyes were the same colour of the ruby.

"The ring on the left is the Black Family ring, and the one on the right is the Potter Family ring," Ragnok explained as Harry placed the Black Family ring on his left index finger, while placing the Potter Family ring on his middle finger on his left hand.

"Now when you are Married Harry, your family rings will move to your wedding finger and combined together," Ragnok explained.

"Thank you Ragnok. Would it be possible to combined both, and all other vaults that I own together, and place them under high security?" Harry asked.

"We could, but your family vaults are both under the best highest protection that Gringotts provides. All that we need to do is place all other vaults into the two family vaults," Ragnok replied, and explained.

"That is excellent, but before anything else, I hereby disown one Narcissia Malfoy, from the Black family, and leave her with nothing, and I also disown on Bellatrix LeStrange from the Black family and leave her with nothing, and seize all assets from both," Harry announced like a professional.

"Very well Baron Black. Anything else before we finish?" Ragnok asked.

Looking towards Tonks, Harry grinned like a chasire cat, and Tonks didn't like the twinkle in his eye.

"I hereby re-instate one Andromeda Tonks, and one Nymphadora Tonks back into the Black family, and both shall receive 1 million gallons," Harry stated.

"Harry no," Tonks said shocked looking towards him almost falling out of her chair, "that's your money, we can't except it. It's to much, you need it more then me and mom do," she finished protesting.

"Actually Miss. Tonks, the sum of 2 million gallons removed from Harry's vault doesn't even make a dent," Ragnok explained handing a piece of paper with the total amount of Harry's combined monies he had, which he nearly passed out.

"How much Harry?" Tonks asked curiously.

"10 trillion, 986 billion, 80million, 200 thousand, 99 gallons, and 5 knuts," Harry read to Tonks.

THUMP

Tonks had passed out on the floor falling off her chair in shock.

"Ragnok, do you have something like a muggle credit card or something that allows me to use money from my vault in the wizarding world and the muggle, instead of carrying a shit load of gallons around?" Harry asked.

"Yes we do, it allows you to use it both worlds, would you like one?"

"Yes thank you."

As Harry received his card, he picked up Tonks muttering something about stupid Hufflepuffs and he carried her out of the bank and into Diagon Alley where he woke her up.

"What happened?" Tonks asked looking around like she wasn't were she was supposed to be.

"You passed out after hearing how much money I have," Harry replied.

"Holy shit Harry, do you realize that you are the richest wizard in the world," Tonks whispered with wide eyes as she remembered the 14-digit amount.

"I really don't care about the money," Harry stated, "but I am going to use it on a new wardrobe, wanna help?"

With out even answering, Tonks jumped up and dragged him to a store that sold both wizard, and muggle clothing. Harry having no real experience shopping for clothes, he just lets Tonks pick out his clothes. After what seemed like a year, Harry had 10 pairs of jet black jeans that would never fade, 10 pairs of baggy bondage pants; all black; 5 pairs of black jean shorts, 5 hooded sweaters, which were dark green, red, and black. Harry had about 15 dress shirts that were made of silk; 2 dark green, 2 dark blue, 5 black, and 6 blood red. He also had gotten a few pair of dress pants, a pair of sneakers, a pair of dress shoes, and a pair of dragon hide boots. With Tonks insistence, he got a black leather dragon hide trench coat, along with a leather studded belt with a grim reaper buckle. With the belt Harry got a few chains that reached from mid thigh to an inch below the knee, and a few other accessories like a necklace, a spiked bracelet, and two piercing, one on his left ear lobe, and the other in his cartilage of the same ear.

"Your total comes to 8459 gallons," the lady at the counter said.

Paying with his new card, Harry asked if he could use the change room to change into some of his new clothing. He chose to wear a pair of his bondage pants, his dragon hide boots, a red silk shirt, his trench coat, which had a cooling charm on it, and all of his accessories. In the end, he looked very intimidating. After shirking his other purchases, Harry walked towards a store that had glasses in it. After looking around the store Harry walked towards the sales girl.

"Do you have anything like a muggle contact that is permanent?" Harry asked

"Yes actually we do. It's like the contact that the muggles use, but they never actually have to come out, and they automatically adjust to your eyes and never need to be replaced, giving the user perfect vision," the young blonde explained.

"That is great. I'll take a pair," Harry stated as he pulled out his credit card.

"Just so you know, they have extra features," the girl said.

"Like what?"

"Well, they allow you to see through walls to a certain degree, they also have a feature that allow you to see in the dark, and you can zoom in on something if you want. All it takes is concentration," the blonde explained.

"Cool," is all Harry said as he pulled off his glasses and put his new contacts in, and he was amazed at the difference in his sight. "Thanks," he said as he left.

When Harry left the store, he found Tonks outside a jewerlery store looking at a pink diamond necklace. Noting this, Harry remembered the name of the store and motioned for Tonks to come back to Privet Drive, but not before going back to the bank. Upon returning to the Dursley's Harry thanked Tonks for taking him, and she thanked him for a good time, and put your invisibility cloak back on. When Harry entered the house he went straight to the kitchen to find his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he sat down.

"Ah, Harry. It seems that you had a good trip," Vernon stated as he looked at his nephew's new look.

"It was productive. Now I believe that we had a deal, and I intend to keep my pat, but with a change," Harry explained after answering his uncle.

"Oh, not backing down are we? Cause I am not lowering the amount," Vernon stated.

"I am not backing down, nor am I lowering the amount, but I would like you to see what is inside this briefcase," Harry replied as he pulled out something from his pocket and un-shrunk it.

"NONE OF THAT IN MY HOUSE!"

"Uncle, listen before you flip out. I am now the head of two ancient families, and that allows myself to use magic, but I am not going to do it that much inside the house, but what is inside the briefcase might change your mind," Harry explained calmly as he opened it and showed Vernon the money.

"Well, that looks like more then 2500 pounds," Vernon stated as he coughed.

"That's because it is Vernon, it is a total of 250 000 pounds. Now take this and forget are original bargain, and go on a trip with aunt Petunia, just keep are deal," Harry explained again.

"Done deal Harry. Go on about your day. What are you going to do now?" Vernon asked as he took the case and closed it.

"I am going to put my stuff upstairs and then adjust something's for more room, and then I am going to clean the basement with Dudley. You did talk to him right?" Harry replied and asked.

"Not yet, but he seemed interested to talk to you earlier while you were out, for some reason," Vernon explained.

"Ok then, I'll see what he wants. Anything else?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Nope."

With that, Harry went upstairs and unpacked his new clothes. Looking around his room, Harry pulled out his wand and started expanding the room, changing the colour, and adding some comfortable chairs and a couch. The last thing that he did was enlarge his bed and put up a silencing ward.

Mean while else where, a female with white hair was sitting at a desk writing a note, and sent it with an unknown white bird. A few seconds after the bird vanished, it reappeared two seconds later in front of two girls, one with angelic blue hair, and the other with ice blue hair. Taking the letter they read it together.

_M&K_

_I know that it is your job to find him, but I know him, and his powers are going to unleash soon if not trained. I can't say his name, but he lives at Privet Drive number 4._

_T._


	4. Authors note again

Hey every one...i realized I posted that I wouldn't be continuing this story but I think that I might cause I have the other chapters that I wrote out but I am going to be editing them a little...so please be patient with me. Thanks.


	5. Question

Ok every one...i was thinking after reading all of the reviews that I was sent about two of my stories...i was wondering what ppl would think if I combined my two stories...Vampires love, and lightnings shadow? I am going to re write them from the beginning again but if you are OK with it being a harry/tonks/blasie story let me know...if not I well just re write both of them.


End file.
